My Wednesday Hope
by Jalice-TheBest
Summary: Bella Had always been a magnet for crappy dates...a chance with Edward may just change that. ONE SHOT
1. BPOV

I can count the total number of losers I'd dated over the past year, I wasn't desperate to get a boyfriend but it just happens don't know why though. It's like any jerk within a mile radius just finds me. Like a magnet, and the worst part, something always tell me they were trouble. There was James the convicted murder, Tyler the drug addict, Mike the gay lover, yes just those three should be enough to put me off any man forever. My relationship history was quite sad. So I decided to let it go, be happy and free

So why am I here recalling my pathetic attempt relationships. My brother Emmett was making out with Rosalie, my best friend and business partner, no matter how much it grossed me out, they were the embodiment of love, why couldn't I be as lucky? Emmett had just decided to settle down to meet the perfect girl and he got it right the first time something. I was quite envious of, even if Rose wasn't as lucky, at least she got it right the second time with my brother.

I rolled my eyes at their display. In fact, the only reason I was sitting here tolerating the feeling of loneliness and envy they were bestowing on me was because, it was Emmett's birthday and this was the only time I got to see him before the end of today.

I caught someone looking at me, but as soon as my eyes met his, he removed his gaze quickly. I thought I saw a hint of green in his eyes. His hair was like a dirty penny which was curious, he looked handsome, devilishly so. He was sitting about six rows down with two couples who looked perfectly matched up. There was a short girl with dark hair in a pixie cut; she had her head resting on the shoulders of a blond guy who reminded me a lot of Rosalie's brother Garrett. Beside them was the other couple. They were much older than the rest but equally perfect, they were touching outwardly, but from my view I could see those holding hands under the table. It was as if the world was throwing perfect couples in my front to make fun of me.

I sighed and turned my attention to the ones in front of me, this time I think it was safe to say two was not better than one.

"I'm off to the boss some people" Emmett said standing up looking more imposing than he really was. He left me with a kiss to the cheek, pulling me up and twirling me around, I squealed even though I expected it. As I was turning, I got a glimpse of the copper haired man looking at me, then again who wasn't.

I hit Emmett's arm as he dropped me down I kissed his cheek before he kissed Rosalie one last time, leaving us alone. Rose excused herself before leaving too.

I sat back into the booth, opening the book I had with me. I had barely read a line before the boy I noticed earlier was. Standing in front of me, I gestured for him to take a seat, I thought he was here to complain about a waiter, I was already prepare to offer him a consolatory meal.

He sat down and looked at me a few seconds before sitting

"My family seems to think walking up to you and talk to you isn't the weirdest thing they've heard of" his voice had a hint of English accent and American accent mixed together, it was adorable.

"I'd do you one better, my brother seems to think slapping people with fish isn't the weirdest thing he had witnessed" I offered.

Though Emmett had only done it once and out of frustration. He had been helping my dad with some of the fish they had gotten, Jacob, our childhood friend had been babbling about something, so Emmett out of anger slapped him not realizing he had a fish in his hand…Kodak moment.

I was brought out of my reverie by the laughter of the man in front of me, he threw back his head an and laughed. I smiled. It was refreshing, the last douches I had dated never thought I was funny, I know it was wrong to compare someone I just met to them but I couldn't help but notice.

Just then Charlotte came to clear the table we had used for breakfast. Copper scooted close to me to allow her some space.

"Morning Bella" she greeted

"Hey Char, get me some more strawberries?" I asked her

"Sure, chocolate and whipped crème"

I nodded my confirmation

"Want anything?" I asked Copper, realizing I didn't even know his name

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows"

Charlotte looked at me and I smiled in response, she knew to put this order on the house, benefits of being the boss.

"She seems to be familiar with you, do you come here regularly?" he asked

"Sometimes" I said smiling

"I can see why, this place is beautiful" he said looking around. I looked around to; this place had been my small success.

We caught his family looking at us, they gave us a wave, I waved back shyly while Copper shook his head

"So…" I said searching for his name

"Edward"

"Edward, what brings you to Edible Ecstasy"

"My family. My sister loves this place, she here for luch frequently, so when my parent said they were stopping by, she suggested this place."

"Thanks Char" I said as she placed my glass cup of melted chocolate and whipped cream.

I dipped a slice of strawberry in it before taking a bite, licking my lips at the drop that escaped. My poison. Chocolate covered strawberries. I opened my eyes to see Charolette handing back Edward's credit card

"This cup is on the house" she insisted

"Are you sure, wont your boss mind?" he asked

"Actually I would say she's pretty fine with it" I said waving charlotte away.

"and you know that because…" he said,

"I own this place Edward, its just a cup of chocolate." I said pointing it out even though I'm sure he already knew.

"Thank you" he accepted it graciously. I nodded dipping another strawberry in chocolate.

"what to you do?"

"I write music and teach music, my sister and I run an arts academy, she teaches ballet, I take music" he informed me

"that's sweet" I say.

He spent the rest of the morning telling me about the school, his family. He asked me about mine. I told him about Emmett and how our dad had died last year. I did notice thing about him, he seemed respectful, and we were comfortable together. We found ourselves bumping innocently in one another and giving each other light touches. It was unpleasant, it didn't make my blood run cold or give me that creepy tingle. He was different, that was for sure. I wouldn't have known that so much time had passed if Alice hadn't come to interrupt us

"Sorry, Edward, we're supposed to be open in an hour and Peter doesn't have his key" she said then glanced at me sadly

Edward looked at me too as soon as his sister left

"I'll be here tomorrow, go" I informed him

"walk me out?" he said standing up offering me his hand which I took.

We were walking down the block as we neared toward a black Volvo, he turned to look at me

"would you mind if I stop by this evening, so we can go out to dinner" he asked politely

That giddy feeling, you know the one, the one that makes you feel you can't wait for something and you feel like bouncing the time away.

I smiled

"I'll wait for you"

"good. Cause I really like you and I would love to spend time with you" he said kissing my cheek and then my forehead

For the first time, in a three years, on a Wednesday in my Café…I found my hope again.


	2. EPOV

_**as requested EPOV to my Wednesday hope...I know you want me to make it a full story, I have two books i'm working on currently so maybe later? I don't know but I hope you like this.**_

"Edward, Remember we're meeting mom and dad at …"

"message marked for deletion" the voice woman said as I pressed seven to the dlete the message, Alice felt the need to always remind me, yet I was the one who seemed to make it on time to whatever meeting she felt the need to orchestrate.

"New Message…Edward son, our flight lands by ten to one, but we should be out by one"

That was dad, reminding me that I was supposed to pick him up at the airport. I got my keys from my drawer replaced it with my lesson notes.

I looked at the time, it was close to midnight. I'd have to leave if I was going to make it on time. I punched in the security code for the system before locking the door behind me.

When I arrived at the airport, it was barely one, but mom and dad could be seen. I waved to get their attention, walking up to hug my mom and greet my father then I led them to the car.

Alice was earlier than expected when we went to breakfast the next morning, she was actually waiting on us. She gave each of us a welcomed hug and I shook Jasper's offered arm. We walked inside, then I took my seat while Jas and dad pulled out seats for their significant other.

"yep I'm lonely" my mind reminded me.

I wasn't always, I had Tanya. Then she broke up with me for whatever reason, I tried to ask but she just left me.

I looked around. I could see why Alice loved to get lunch here, this place was beautifully furnished, relatively quiet and best of all it was clean.

"and it has a lovely brunette"

_Huh_

As if answering me, my head and eyes were drawn to her, she was seating in a corner, hidden from view a little, but from this spot you had a perfect view of her. She was reading a book smiling at whatever picked her interest.

"Edward, what are you looking at?" Alice interrupted me

"Nothing why?" I answered her

"Sir I asked what would you like?" the waitress said again with a small smile of patience, and dare I say understanding?

"Eggs and bacon with croissants, hot chocolate to drink please" I answered he closing my menu.

Alice went on to add cheesecake to our order before slipping back into Jaspers embrace. I looked toward the brunette again, this time she had company. A man who looked about six feet with a lot of muscle. She hugged him kissing his cheek her mouth moving so fast as she said something to him.

My mouth folded in disappointment.

_Of course she's taken, she is beautiful._

I returned my attention to my family; they were looking at me expectantly. I scrunched my forehead

_Weird_

"Sorry what?"

"We said how was Angela?" mom repeated. Angela, the six year old prodigy I was teaching.

"Talented as always" I said

Apparently I did something wrong, because Alice gave me the brow, Jasper and Dad looked confused, mom was doing that annoying thing, where you could tell she wanted to laugh but she was holding it in making her lips thin.

"What?"

"Three words Edward? You could brag about this girl like forever and now you chose three words" Alice said

"Yeah well" I shrugged lamely

Thank God the waitress, whose name tag read 'Charlie', came with our food. I ate, trying to discreetly ogle the brunette, this time I noticed they had gained another company.

This girl was blond, her curls almost looked golden as they cascaded off her back, she had a curvy figure, she was very beautiful that much was obvious, she was also taken, and the kiss she was sharing with muscles explained that which meant the brunette was free.

I think my mind did backflips

I rolled my eyes outwardly and drank my hot chocolate still smiling at the fact.

"Tanya called" Dad broached carefully.

I was the one, up until few minutes ago, still hung up on her, a girl I loved walked out of my life sans reason, and I was the one that moved to fix it which made it worse, she calls every now and again talking about unimportant things, still refusing to tell me where I went wrong. Alice thinks she does it to mess with me.

"and she wanted?" I said rolling my eyes before settling it on my dad. I wish he'd hurry up, I'd rather be looking at the brown haired woman.

He shrugged and looked at my mom who was regarding me as I turned to face her

"you don't want to know how she is?"

"not particularly" I replied raising my eyes looking at the brown haired beauty. I heard their gasps of shock, I was shocked to. Usually I had questions lined up, how is she? Where is she? What did she say? Did she say why?...the list was endless.

I don't know how long I stared before she caught me. I hurriedly looked back to my family. They were still looking at me

Do I have something on my face?

"what?" I asked again

Alice narrowed her eyes into slits "what are you looking at?"

"Nothing" I said hurriedly as she craned her neck

"Emmett" we heard a squeal from her area, it drew my family's attention to her. I looked toward her, she was engulfed in a bear hug by muscles, she was so adorable as she smiled, which made me to smile goofily.

"That explains it" Dad

"I was wondering what had you so distracted" Jasper

"oh baby" Esme said

"you should talk to her"

"Alice" I respond "it would be rude to leave you guys on your own"

"we don't mind" Mom said smiling

"okay the, it would be weird to just walk up to her and start talking" I argued

""not the weirdest I've seen or heard"

"shoo" Alice said half serious

I sighed and walked over to , she was reading again. When she noticed me, she gestured for me to seat, I did. She closed her book, giving me her full attention. I stared at her before saying something, my accent audible as I was nervous. I half expected her to ignore me instead, she said without hesitation, and with perfect clarity.

"I'd do you one better, my brother seems to think slapping people with fish isn't the weirdest thing he had witnessed"

I was so thrown back both by what she said and by its randomness, I threw my head back and laughed.

The waiter that had served us walked up to her

"Morning Bella" she said.

Bella beautiful name, it did not escape my notice that the waitress knew her personally, maybe she was a regular

Bella gave her a smile returning her greeting she asked for strawberries.

When Charlie or char as Bella called her asked her if she would love to add chocolate and whipped crème, I knew she was a regular, just like Alice.

"Want anything?" she asked me

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows" I responded. The two of them shared a look before she disappeared.

"She seems to be familiar with you, do you come here regularly?" I asked conversationally

"Sometimes" she said smiling vaguely

"I can see why, this place is beautiful" I commented

My family was full on staring at us. I was fully prepared to deny them…kidding, but still could they be more obvious. They gave us a wave, she waved back cautiously and I shook my head, they were going to scare her off.

"So…" she began, I realized she didn't know my name.

"Edward" I supplied

"Edward, what brings you to Edible Ecstasy"

"My family. My sister loves this place, she here for lunch frequently, so when my parent said they were stopping by, she suggested this place." I told her honestly

"Thanks Char" Bella thanked our waitress as she placed our respective order in front of us. I handed my credit card to the waitress

"its been covered" she said handing it back "This cup is on the house"

"Are you sure, wont your boss mind?" I asked worriedly

"Actually I would say she's pretty fine with it" Bella spoke up Charlie away.

"and you know that because…" I asked as I slowly realized who she might be.

"I own this place Edward, it's just a cup of chocolate." she said

"Thank you" I replied. She nodded dipping a strawberry in chocolate.

"What do you do?" she asked

"I write music and teach music, my sister and I run an arts academy, she teaches ballet, I take music" I replied

"that's sweet" she said.

"it was Alice's idea, my sister. She had always loved to dance, so when she began doing ti professionally, it seemed natural. In fact that was where she met Jasper"

"he dances?" she said looking toward Jas.

"no he was a judge in a competition"

"didn't that cause conflict of interest?"

"that was why he requested someone else do it" I explained, how Jasper had seen Alice, fallen in love and backed out of the recital in a matter of hours. honest man, I'd give him that.

I realized I got her to speak more about another person than I did about herself. She went to Buisness school and did English as a minor, she was driven. She had a best friend Rose, very beautiful she said. Yes that must be the blond I saw. Muscles I found out was Emmett

"you could come watch my sister's troop's rehearsal?" I found myself asking her

"I'll think about it?" she replied and I nodded

"Sorry, Edward, we're supposed to be open in an hour and Peter doesn't have his key" Alice said looking at me before glancing towards Bella then leaving. I turned to Bella as soon as my sister left I didn't want to leave, that was obvious

"I'll be here tomorrow, go" she said

"Walk me out?" I asked pushing my luck

We were walking down the block as we neared toward a black Volvo; I faced her before asking nervously, "would you mind if I stop by this evening, so we can go out to dinner"

"I'll wait for you" she replied

"Good. Cause I really like you and I would love to spend time with you" I kissed her cheek and forehead

I drove off feeling all was right with the world.

**I really like reading your thoughts, leave a review.**


End file.
